Todo puede cambiar
by ShizukiMei257
Summary: Los años pasaron, los chicos ya tienen 17 años. Algunos ya no están. El grupo simplemente ya no es el mismo. Edd, paso de ser un amigo más del grupo a ser una victima de sus palizas y golpes. Y ya se le esta agotando la paciencia. Pero... ¡Alto! ¿Quien sabe? Quizás alguien lo ayude a superar este mal momento de su vida. /KevEdd!/Yaoi(ChicoXChico)/Two-Shot(Posible EXTRA).
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Todo puede cambiar.

**Pareja: **Kevin&Edd. KevEdd!

**Summary:** Los años pasaron, los chicos ya tienen 17 años. Algunos ya no están. El grupo simplemente ya no es el mismo. Edd, paso de ser un amigo más del grupo a ser una victima de sus palizas y golpes. Y ya se le esta agotando la paciencia. Pero... ¡Alto! ¿Quien sabe? Quizás alguien lo ayude a superar este mal momento de su vida. /KevEdd!/Yaoi(ChicoXChico).

**Discleimer:** Ed, Edd n Eddy le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a Cartoon Network, pero este fanfic es de mio y de mi propiedad.

**_Espero les guste._**

* * *

><p><span><strong> ~Todo puede cambiar.~<strong>

**~Chapter 1: _"Querido amigo imaginario..."~_**

_"Querido amigo imaginario: _

_Te contare. Todo comenzó hace unos meses atrás, con la mudanza de mis dos mejores amigos: Eddy y Ed. Un día llegaron a mi casa y me contaron de que se mudarían. Me dijeron que la razón era porque sus padres habían conseguido un nuevo trabajo y les quedaba muy lejos, no me dijeron donde pero se que era lejos. Me quede en shock, aunque estaba feliz por los nuevos trabajos de sus padres. Intente no mostrarme triste, pero igual era una noticia difícil de soportar. Estaría "solo" en el barrio, aunque claro... no sabia el infierno que me esperaba. _

_Aprovechamos los últimos días juntos... Dios, no sabes cuanto necesito a mis amigos en este momento. Hasta que se marcharon. _

_Desde ese día, todo se fue en picada. _

_La primera semana sin mis amigos fue sencilla, una semana normal pero el viernes a la salida de la escuela, los chicos del equipo de fútbol me pegaron ¡sin razón alguna!. Pensé, mientras me golpeaban, que alguno de mis amigos o amigas me ayudarían, pero... no fue así. Nadie hacia nada. Algunos se reían, otros solo apartaban las miradas. Ninguno me ayudo y eso me dolió. _

_Después de ese suceso, los golpes se convirtieron en algo normal pero, ya no eran solo de parte del equipo, sino por parte de **TODOS**¡Absolutamente de todos!. Hasta las chicas me empezaron a golpear. Y yo aun seguía sin saber el porque de su violencia hacía mi. Unos me decían que era por el hecho de mis buenas notas, otros porque me había vuelto un blanco fácil al no tener a mis "amigos" para defenderme. Otros me agredían por el hecho de ser muy callado o por no tener los mismo gustos que ellos. _

_Y si, era cierto. A mi no me gustaba jugar al fútbol, además de que una vez lo intente pero ¿para que? si todas las veces me ponían de portero. A mi me gusta leer, escuchar música para tranquilizarme, usar el ordenador y recientemente me esta empezando a gustar el "Manga". Para ellos, esas cosas son demasiado raras, pero no pienso cambiar mis gustos solo para que me dejen de golpear. Aunque me duela la espera, algún día se hartaran de mi y me dejaran de golpear. _

_Los meses pasaron, y mis notas empezaron a bajar. Tenia miedo hasta de levantar la mano para contestar alguna pregunta del profesor. __Yo lo único que quiero es verles lo menos posible y hasta llegue a llegar tarde a las clases, cosa que nunca antes pasó.__ Los profesores notaron mi cambio y llamaron a mis padres. _

_Obviamente ya no seria el preferido de los profes._

_El día que citaron a mis padres no se presentaron y ¿porque? porque siempre trabajan y nunca tienen tiempo para su único hijo. Además de no tener amigos, a mis padres, posiblemente, ni les importe. _

_El tiempo siguió su curso y las hermanas Crueles que tanto nos perseguían a los Ed's, también se mudaron. No se muy bien adonde, creo que a su ciudad natal. Marie seguía enamorada de mi y a decir verdad algunas veces me defendían pero no era muy seguido que digamos. Con su mudanza, había llegado un nuevo chico al Peach Creek: **Nathan**. Es muy extrovertido y sociable, se hizo amigo de todos rápidamente y realmente pensé que el también me agradaría pero no fue así, y es uno de los pocos que de vez en cuando me habla. Se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Kevin. _

_Kevin... El no había cambiado mucho que digamos. Solo me agrede con palabras groseras como antes pero no con golpes. Y, para colmo de males, caí en la cuenta de que el me gustaba. Osea, ¿como te explico? No soy gay, no me atraen los hombres... solo me atrae Kevin. Creo que me gusta desde pequeños, solo que nunca me había dado cuenta. Pero, el seguramente gusta de Nazz como de pequeños. A Eddy y a Ed les conté sobre este tema la ultima vez que los vi. Ellos me entendieron y me apoyaron. _

_Me dí cuenta de que mi único amigo, actualmente y cercano, era Jim, mi cactus, y tu, querido Amigo.. Querido diario, donde escribo mis lamentos. _

_Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, y no podía hace nada al respecto. Todos los días llegaba a mi hogar con nuevos moretones, raspones y hasta cortes en la cara o a lo largo del cuerpo. _

_"Uno de estos días, o una de dos: O me vuelvo loco y mato a todos, o me terminare suicidando" Pensé eso mas de una vez. ¡Ya no soporto esto!. __Algunos dirán o pensaran porque no se lo dije a mis padres o por lo menos a los profesores, pero lo que no saben es que ya lo hice, pero no hicieron nada al respecto. _

_Una tarde me lastimaron tanto, mental y físicamente que llegue a mi casa y trate de suicidarme. Me quise cortar las venas, pero fui tan cobarde que no lo logre. Me corte, si. Me quedo una cicatriz, si. Pero no me mato. Eh de reconocer que hasta mi forma de actuar desconozco. Nunca pensé que esto vaya llegar tan lejos como para que intente suicidarme. _

_El resto de esa tarde, me la pase llorando en mi habitación. Pero, ¡es que estoy desesperando! Me harte de todo este dolor. Quiero encontrar un camino pero **NO** solo hay callejones sin salida. Agotado de este sufrir y cansado de soñar con algún final feliz. Llegue hasta a tener pesadillas e insomnio. _

_Mis lagrimas aumentaron aun más al recordar a Eddy y a Ed. El tiempo, por más que quiera, no volverá atrás. Las personas que se fueron ya no volverán a ayudarme como de costumbre. Quiero volver a hacer las estafas con los chicos... Quiero que mi vida vuelva a ser como antes. No quiero seguir viviendo así... tampoco creo que pueda soportarlo. _

_Si me golpean de esta manera tan brutal solo por ser "diferente", no me imagino que pasaría si supieran que me gusta un chico... en especial si ese chico es Kevin."_

Deje de escribir y cerré "mi pequeño diario".

Estaba por cenar pero, siendo sincero, hasta el apetito había perdido ya.

El timbre de mi casa sonó y, maldito sea el destino, Kevin se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

Abrí de inmediato.

-H-Hola, K-Kevin. ¿Que te trae por mi c-casa?-Hacia tanto que no hablaba con alguien.

-Hola, B-Bueno...-Se rasco la nuca- Quería ver si podíamos hacer un trato...-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, yo aquí de nuevo pero esta vez con un Fanfic de KevEdd! Amo la pareja y como ya es costumbre mi mente empezó a imaginar cositas y salio este fic :3<strong>_

**_Esta corto, lo sé, pero es un one-shot de dos capítulos nada más. Por cierto... ¡Lo siento! hasta a mi me dolió haberlo hecho sufrir tanto a Doble D! D': Pero ya va a cambiar... _**

**_En fin, el fic esta basado en una canción de Porta y Santaflow, llamada: Voces en mi interior. _**

**_¿Que tal? ¿Merece Review? _**

**_Nos leemos pronto. _**

**_Atte: ShizukiMei257.- _**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡H**ola! Ya estoy de vuelta actualizando este pequeño fic. Gracias a los que lo leen y muchísimas gracias a los que comentan.** Por favor lean la parte de la respuesta de Kun-Cun que esta en Negrita.**

Respuesta a los reviews:

jbadillodavila: Si lo se, pero quien sabe, quizás vuelvan.

SrtaBowie: Muchísimas gracias por comentar, y Bueno, aquí esta! Perdón la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada. Y es verdad, hay poco material sobre Keveed, pero ya veré si hago más fanfics. En fin, espero te guste.

Tami3: Agradezco tu comentario, y no hay mejor cosa que halla salido desde tu kokoro xD. Si lo se, es doloroso, al igual que la canción pero bueno, necesitaba hacer algo nuevo y dije, porque no? Los fans me odiaran pero ya que xD Espero te guste el cap.

**Kun-Cun:** Hola! Pos, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. A decir verdad me sorprendió mucho (de buena forma). Sobre las dudas de las chicas, pos, si. Ellas también agreden a Edd. Y sobre los errores, no me molestan para nada, es más me alegra que me los hallas comentado, Me ayuda mucho.** Sobre la parte de Nat, si realmente me equivoque y no me dí cuenta. El error fue que escribí: Agrediría, pero.. lo escribí mal, y cuando el corrector me lo corrigió yo hice click en: Agradaría. Asi que si, fue un error. Realmente se llevan bien. **Y sobre el "One-Shot" también tienes razón y ya lo corregí. Muchas gracias, nuevamente. Y espero te guste el cap.

MeroNiakeehl: Aquí esta! Espero te guste.

_**Espero les guste.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Discleimer:<strong> Ed, Edd n Eddy le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a Cartoon Network, pero este fanfic es de mio y de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Todo puede cambiar.~<strong>

**~Chapter 2: Una pequeña luz en mi oscuridad.~**

* * *

><p><em>Deje de escribir y cerré "mi pequeño diario".<em>

_Estaba por cenar pero, siendo sincero, hasta el apetito había perdido ya._

_El timbre de mi casa sonó y, maldito sea el destino, Kevin se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de entrada._

_Abrí de inmediato._

_-H-Hola, K-Kevin. ¿Que te trae por mi c-casa?-Hacia tanto que no hablaba con alguien._

_-Hola, B-Bueno...-Se rasco la nuca- Quería ver si podíamos hacer un trato...-_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Primero pasa y m-me cuentas "el trato" adentro.- Dios, que me deje de temblar la voz.

-Claro.- Kevin paso y me siguió hasta la cocina donde nos sentamos.

-Mira,-comenzó Kevin- se que estas cansado de todos los golpes y maltratos o agresiones de parte de nuestros "amigos"-Hizo las comillas con los dedos y yo baje la mirada apenado.- y al ver que no te puedes defender, te propondré un trato. Estoy mal en algunas materias, mis notas bajaron mucho más de los normal, y mis padres me amenazan con que me sacaran del equipo de fútbol y me quitaran la moto, por lo que te quería pedir ayuda y que seas mi tutor a cambio de que yo te defienda, para que no te molesten más.

Lo pensé por un momento.

Kevin a diferencia de los otros chicos, nunca me golpeo, fuera de lo que va a "tonto" o "doble tonto", nunca hizo algo malo contra mi persona... Además... ¿como negarme al chico que me gusta?.

-K-Kevin.. ¿seguro no es una b-broma?- Pregunte con timidez.

-No. No lo es. Por parte también me molesta muchísimo que te golpeen tanto. Esto ya esta yendo demasiado lejos.- Me dijo serio pero de cierto modo, amable.

Maduro. Se le notaba. Había cambiado en estos años. y eso me sorprendió... pero me puso feliz.

-D-De acuerdo...-Susurre.

-Genial, gracias Eddward.-Me revolvió el gorro, suavemente, a lo que me sonroje.- ¿Te molesta si empezamos ahora?. Es que mañana tenemos prueba de álgebra.

-A-Ah... si. Claro, no hay problema.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas, ya regreso.- Se fue a su casa y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba de vuelta.

Nos volvimos a sentar en la cocina y empece a explicarle los temas de la prueba. Era muy facil, por lo menos para mi, claro.

Kevin se encontraba haciendo unos ejercicios mientras yo lo observaba. En eso, levanto su mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en mi... ¿muñeca?. Frunció el ceño y yo, que estaba de mangas cortas, me mire la muñeca.

De repente, me agarro la mano y me la miro como si quisiera descifrar algo...

-¿Tan lejos llego esta mierda?.-Lo oí preguntar en un leve susurro.

Fue ahí cuando recordé que en esa muñeca estaba... mi intento de suicidio.

Me safe de su agarre y no... no supe que decir.

-Por...¡¿Por que mierda lo hiciste?! ¿¡Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?! ¡¿Crees que esa es la solución?! ¡¿No te han ayudado?! Por Dios, Eddward... Empiezas a dar pena...

Mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, pero no llore.

-Me preguntas... ¡¿POR QUE!? ¡Porque estoy harto! Más que harto... DESESPERADO. SOLO.¡Sin nadie a mi lado!. NO, nunca nadie me ayudo con este "temita". Ni mis padres, ni los profesores.. y -hice una risa ironica.-¡¿Sabes porque?! Porque no le importo a NADIE. Si ese día, ese maldito corte hubiera sido más profundo, y hubiera fallecido, te aseguro que nadie se h-habría dado cuenta... Ni habría llorado por mi...N-Nadie habría ido a mi velatorio, ni me hubieran llevado f-flores...-Las lagrimas me traicionaron una vez más. Tape mi cara con mis manos, pera luego sentir unos brazos rodeando mis hombros.

-Ey, lo siento. No fue mi intención ponerte mal... Solo, me altere ¿si?- Mis sollozos "inundaron" el silencio de la cocina.

Luego de unos segundos, Kevin se arrodillo en frente mio. Agarro mis manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Escucha, Dobl-...Edward. No puedes seguir asi. Esconderse no sirve. Tienes que empezar a luchar. Esto ya se esta pasando de las manos. Se que eres fuerte, y lo sé por que aguantaste y ¡mucho! No creo que alguien, estando en tu lugar, podría haber aguantado todo lo que tu soportaste. La única forma de hacer que esto termine es echándole ganas y hacerle frente a todo esto.

-Créeme se que estas cansado, lo noto día a día, y siendo sincero, ya aguantaste demasiado.

-Mira, Nath y yo vamos a estar a tu lado desde ahora en más. Se que no somos como Ed y Eddy pero no queremos que te sigan haciendo daño. Además...A Ed y a Eddy no les gustaría verte así ¿no?

No lo podía creer. De la noche a la mañana, por decirlo de algún modo, de sentirme derrotado, esas palabras tan... dulces me reconfortaron... llenaron mi vacio. Y, Dios, esas palabras venían de Kevin.. No..Simplemente no lo creía.

Volvía a sentir mis mejillas mojadas, y luego me volvió a abrazar.

¿¡No estaré soñando?! Espero que no..

En fin, luego de ese "suceso", y que Kevin halla aprendido bien todas las formulas, nos pusimos a conversar.

Kevin me contó que sus padres se había mudado, por lo que viva solo, con la compañía de un cachorro llamado Felix, que había adoptado hace poco. Si bien vivía solo, sus padres estaban al tanto de sus notas.

Y por mi parte, le conté todo...Todo lo que paso.

Sin darnos cuenta ya era de noche.

-Bueno, Kevin, nos vemos mañana... y g-gracias..-Mis mejillas tomaron color.

-Gracias a ti, Eddward.-Me despeino suavemente.-Nos vemos mañana.

** ~Luego de tres semanas~**

Kevin, Nath y yo nos encontrábamos en el patio de la escuela conversando. Realmente nos hicimos muy unidos.

En estos días los golpes y agresiones había disminuido. Las chicas, Nazz y Sarah, me volvieron a hablar.

La instancia de exámenes ya había terminado y Kevin, y Nathan habían aprobado todo, Gracias a Dios.

De repente, el grupo de fútbol, las porristas, Nazz y Sarah entre otros chicos que anteriormente me habian golpeado, aparecieron enfrente de nosotros con un cate que decía: **_¿Nos perdonas Doble D?_**

Me sorprendi. Realmente no esperaba eso. Mira a Kevin y a Nath y ambos estaban sonriendo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el grupo. Sonreí y asentí.

Todo el grupo me dio un abrazo grupal, y yo.. aun no lo creía.

_**¿Todo acabo? ¿No más golpes?**_

_Cuando _llegue a mi casa recién caí en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Kevin me contó que el y Nath habían hecho una reunión y un "plan" para hacer a los re-calcular sobre lo que me hacían. De esta forma, todos se arrepintieron y decidieron pedirme perdón entre todos.

En fin, los días pasaron rápidamente y hoy ya casi pasaron 3 meses desde que Kevin vino a mi casa para hacer el trato.

Hoy me encontraba con Kevin estudiando para un practico de Matemáticas.

La verdad, Kevin, mejoro mucho en estos días. Por lo que decidimos tomar un descanso.

Fuimos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en el sillón. Tomamos un poco de jugo y Kevin y yo nos pusimos a conversar. Hasta que llegamos a un tema un tanto... "Delicado": Amor.

-Y...-Me pregunto Kevin.- ¿Te gusta alguien?.

Ah decir verdad, me puse muy nervioso la pregunta, porque en una de esas si le decía que me gustaban los chico... quizás... me dejaba de lado. No lo pensé tanto. Simplemente fui sincero y le dije la verdad.

-A-Ah... A decir verdad... Si, me gusta un... c-chico, desde que somos pequeños.- Dije mientras mis pómulos tomaban un color carmín y agachaba la mirada.

No se cual fue la reacción de Kevin. Solo se que luego de mi respuesta hubo un silencio de menos de 10 segundos, hasta que él continuo.

-S-Sabes... A mi también me gusta un chico. Desde hace un tiempo, pero el no lo sabe... No creo que lo llegue a notar. Es muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy ingenuo y tímido.-Levante mi mirada, sorprendido. No pensé que a el también le gustara los chicos.

Nos quedamos unos segundo en silencio.

-Toma, ponte uno.- Me tendió un auricular de repente. Me lo puse, sin objeciones, mientras el se ponía el otro. A decir verdad, parecía nervioso, algo raro en el.

-Antes de poner la canción... cierra los ojos.-

-¿Ah? ._.

-¡Hazlo!

-O-Okey...-Los cerré y la canción empezó a sonar.

**_Todo cambió cuando te vi,_**

**_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_**  
><strong><em>Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,<em>**  
><strong><em>Algo que no imaginaba,<em>**  
><strong><em>Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,<em>**  
><strong><em>Todo tembló dentro de mí,<em>**  
><strong><em>El universo escribió que fueras para mí,<em>**  
><strong><em>Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,<em>**  
><strong><em>Algo que no imaginaba,<em>**  
><strong><em>Fue perderme en tu amor,<em>**  
><strong><em>Simplemente pasó, y todo tuyo ya soy.<em>**

**_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,_**  
><strong><em>Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,<em>**  
><strong><em>Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor,<em>**  
><strong><em>Déjame decir que todo te di...<em>**  
><strong><em>Y no hay cómo explicar, pero menos dudar,<em>**  
><strong><em>Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi.<em>**

**_Me sorprendió todo de ti_**  
><strong><em>De blanco y negro al color me convertí,<em>**  
><strong><em>Sé que no es fácil decir te amo<em>**  
><strong><em>Yo tampoco lo esperaba,<em>**  
><strong><em>Pero así es el amor,<em>**  
><strong><em>Simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy<em>**

**_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,_**  
><strong><em>Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,<em>**  
><strong><em>Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor<em>**  
><strong><em>Déjame decir que todo te di...<em>**

Sentí que los labios de Kevin se posaron sobre los míos. Me sorprendí, pero, tontamente... correspondí.

**_Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás,_**  
><strong><em>Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi...<em>**

**_Todo cambió...cuando te vi..._**

La canción termino al igual que nuestro beso.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré la mirada de Kevin. Esa mirada de ojos verdes que me había hipnotizado desde pequeños.

A lo largo de los segundos me di cuenta de lo que paso. Soy lento, lo sé.

Me sonroje al acto, y Kevin sonrío.

Me miro a los ojos para después darme otro beso. Así estuvimos un largo rato. Entre besos y caricias.

Las palabras eran lo de menos. El amor que ambos sentíamos lo estábamos demostrando y eso me encantaba. Era correspondido.

-Eddward...-Me susurro al oído.- Quiero que escuches bien lo que voy a decir, por que me da verguenza repetirlo: Por si no lo entendiste, **_Te Amo. _**

Sentí que iba a morir de felicidad.

Acto seguido, lo abrace. Y, con toda la seguridad que podía tener, me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-_**Te Amo, Kevin.**_

Nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato.

_**Gracias Kevin, por hacer el "trato" conmigo. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Y<strong> Bueno, eso fue todo.

Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar.

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Posiblemente haga un extra, dentro de poco. (Donde quizás vuelvan los Ed's)

Ah y perdón por la demora.

En fin, Gracias nuevamente.

_**¡Besos! **_

_**Atte: ShizukiMei257.- **_


End file.
